


Terminus

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Crying, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Sad, School Uniforms, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Luke waits at the bus stop everyday, and he makes a friend while he's there.(the sex is only a few sentences, and isn't the main focus)
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Terminus

Day one- Luke stared at the weird man that was standing at the bus stop. He was here every single day. Mondays through fridays, weekends, rain, snow, thunder, floods, and he was freaking Luke out to say the least. 

He always had a pencil and a notebook in his hand, and thick glasses. He looked … presentable, nothing special, the type of clothes you'd expect a nine to five office worker to have. He always looked bored, like he just didn't wanna be here, which was reasonable to say the least. His glasses were so thick Luke wondered if he was blind or something … overall, he didn't look that threatening. It was just weird, since they were the only two at the bus stop. 

Luke just wanted to make it to school on time, not be forced to stand here with this random guy. He couldn't place why he felt so uneasy around him, was it the way he looked? The height difference? Was it because he was an adult? A strange man, but he never did anything, just got on the bus like everyone else and left … so- why?

_ The only other person at the bus stop _ .

Luke stood there, dressed in his school uniform. A light gray collared shirt and matching skirt with black trim. His bag was the real star of the show, covered in glitter and sequence, hot glued bows and other ornaments all over it.

It reflected light up to five miles away, and it made Luke stand out like nobody else. His school bag was just about the most important part of his uniform, other than his pins that proudly declared he won a spelling Bee. 

A car went by … it was so quiet, Luke felt like he was holding his breath, even though they were standing about ten feet apart, it felt so weird. Luke looked over at him …

He was just standing there …

Menacingly

Luke tensed when the stranger flicked his gaze towards him for a brief second, and he looked down at the ground, heart racing before the stupid bus finally showed up. It came to a slow stop in front of them, the sound of the engine rumbling filling up the silence that was once suffocating them both. Luke watched the guy get on, following behind him. He seemed relieved to finally have the bus come, but his relief faded when he saw how cramped it was. Luke got a little worried, he shuffled his way towards the back, having to take a seat next to the guy. 

It was the only seat left, and he wasn't tall enough to reach the handle. 

He could feel his heart beating violently in his chest, he didn't know why being so close to him made him so scared, but he hated it, and he wanted it to stop. It was too early in the morning for heart attacks.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Day ten, Luke stood just a little closer … about five feet away, is it weird that he was starting to enjoy their time together? Even though it was spent in silence, waiting for the bus hadn't ever been so … mundane, yet, exciting? He wondered if the guy was going to school too, he had a proper bag now. A school handbag, or, "briefcase" 

It was bursting with papers, and he seemed like he hadn't slept. He was falling asleep where he stood … Luke thought it was oddly cute. Like watching a stray dog go to sleep. The guy sipped a little bit of whatever energy drink he had in his hand, and Luke … stared intently. He'd seen a bunch of the older kids drinking those, he'd always thought they were just soda or something, he didn't know adults drank soda …

He sighed, he seemed stressed, like he had a lot of homework and he couldn't do it all. Luke wondered what he did for a living, and where he was going. He looked like a … nerd, maybe he worked for some big tech company? Not big enough, they clearly weren't paying him enough to be doing whatever he was doing. 

Luke was twisting his hair around his finger, trying not to stare so much, but there was nothing else to look at. 

A breeze went by, and Luke closed his eyes, shielding his face from the cold air. 

When he looked up, the guy's face was completely red, and he seemed to be in shock as he looked away. Luke wondered what for, until he looked down, and gave the end of his skirt a gentle push back into place. 

"Y-you shouldn't be looking …" he said, and the guy tensed up … 

"I'm sorry .." he said after a while, "I- didn't mean to." He was turning blood red. Luke decided to just leave it alone before he accidentally made the guy pop a vein or something …

He sure did seem awake now, running a hand through his hair as he tried to get ahold of himself. The bus wasn't here, they both came early, but it paid to be punctual. The busses here could show up ten minutes early or ten minutes late, so if you were "on time" you had more of a chance of missing it … which sucked. Most of the time they were late, but other times they were so early, you'd never know whether the bus came in the first place … so, being early was the safest bet. 

“S-so” Luke said, “what’s your name? Mine’s Luke …” He asked, looking over to see the other calming down a little … He clenched his bag in his hand, “Um- Clive- N-nice to meet you? sorry-” He said. 

“What are you apologizing for?” Luke asked, and Clive let out a sigh, the bags under his eyes seemed to get deeper. Luke felt the tone shift a little, and he began to get worried. “I just-” Clive started, clearing his throat. “It’s a bad habit, I don’t talk since it just- makes people uncomfortable-” he said. Luke wondered what he meant by that, tilting his head to the side as he held onto his bag. Luke wondered if maybe he’d been yelled at, he seemed so jumpy all of a sudden. “You don’t make me uncomfortable … I think being quiet is more weird-” Luke said, and Clive looked away, apologizing under his breath. It sounded more like a wheeze, or a whine. 

He held his bag behind his back, brushing his fingers together. Luke moved over a little. Standing a little closer, “So- where do you work?” He asked, and Clive looked over. Luke got a good look at his face for the first time, he seemed so surprised that anyone was asking anything about him. He seemed to stall for a second, maybe he was unsure where he worked. 

“I-”

“Are you new in town? I’ve never seen you before-” Luke cut him off. He didn’t mean to, it was just, the first time they were speaking, he was bubbling over with questions and he could barely contain his curiosity now. The other just nervously smiled, “Yeah- well- I guess you could say i’m new here-” He said. “I work at that news company everyone hates, I’m a reporter-” He said. 

“Ohh you’re one of those people who get paid to lie!” 

“I- I don’t lie!” Clive tried to clarify. “In fact- i’m on the edge of losing my job ‘cause the company doesn’t like how I talk, they want me to spin my stories to make the politicians seem like better people than they are- but I just … I stayed up all night writing about other things instead-” He said. He seemed to be drained just from thinking about it, averting his gaze from Luke, saying in a quiet voice, “But the last thing i’d do is lie … what about you? Are you in middle school or something?” He asked, and Luke shook his head, “I just started highschool!” He proudly proclaimed. “ I might be short but I’m thirteen- so that means I’m a teenager!” He loudly stated. Clive was definitely laughing, but Luke didn’t mind. That was everyone’s reaction, he just wanted him to relax a little, he still hadn’t let his guard down. “But- School is pretty boring- I guess ..” Luke said, “Sometimes it’s fun when we have lockdown or fire drills and we don’t have to do any work-” he said. Clive nodded, “what about clubs and stuff?” He asked, and Luke shook his head, “I usually spend all my time with the professor so I don’t have time-” He explained, kicking a stray rock. “But I wouldn’t wanna spend all my time at school anyways, I’d wanna do something fun-” He said, a vague smile on his face as he thought about the possibility. 

Clive just looked at him … and then he looked up, as the bus came running. 

“Something fun-?” He said, mostly to himself. Luke wondered what he was thinking about, maybe he’d come and take him somewhere one day.

That’d be plenty fun. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Day- whatever- 

Luke couldn’t focus too well, He hadn’t gone to sleep last night ... He didn’t even get why he still had to go to school, but Clive seemed unusually hyper. He was talking a lot, and really fast, pacing around next to Luke as they waited for the bus … 

Luke just wondered if- Clive would help, maybe he should ask. 

“Clive?” He said, reaching out, grabbing the caffeine junky by the end of his jacket. He was dressed a lot more casually today, talking about how he had been fired, and how it was all some guy’s fault for lying about him, making things up, and how everyone in the building probably just hated him and- 

A lot. 

“Y-Yeah?” Clive asked, realizing he’d been going on a lot longer than he should have. Luke looked up at him, a yawn escaping his mouth before he rubbed his eyes, and quietly asked, “If you don’t have a job anymore then how come you’re still at the bus stop?” 

“ …” Clive seemed to pause, Before sticking his hands in his pockets. He looked down, a look of guilt coming to his face, “I just … needed someone to talk to, You’re the only person who really listens to me anymore so I came here. Plus I need to get some stuff from my office.” He said. Luke smiled at him, “aw- you came just to talk to me?” He asked, and Clive put a hand on his face, “don’t look so happy ..” He mumbled. 

Luke moved his arm away, holding onto his hand, “If whatever you left wasn’t that important, can you walk me to school? This one idiot won’t leave me alone whenever I go there- he always starts yelling weird stuff at me- and …” He squeezed Clive’s hand, “I’d just feel safer with you there-” He said. 

Clive looked at him like he was joking or something … but he nodded, “It was just a few notebooks, I can always get new ones … You mean to tell me a cool popular teenager like you gets bullied?” Clive said, and Luke smiled, “I- I didn’t say I was popular or anything!” He said, turning pink in the face. Clive grinned, “Yeah, You just seemed like you’d be the kind of person everyone likes, You’re just so nice, plus you’re cute so I didn’t imagine anyone would just be mean to you like that …” He said. 

“ …” Luke hummed, “You just said I was cute …” He mumbled, and Clive nodded, “What? You don’t get that often?” He asked, and Luke looked away … he was smiling freakishly hard, covering his face up as he responded with a “not usually.” 

Clive scratched at the side of his face, and smiled, “ah- w-well- I could just walk you to school everyday until I find a job … If you want-” 

Luke nodded, and turned back to him, “You’re kind of cute sometimes too-!” He said, and Clive snorted, “I’m pretty sure you’re just weird or something-” He said, and Luke shook his head, “No! I mean it! I know people give you a hard time but I think you look nice every day! I can tell you try to- and it’s not fair that you can’t get a girlfriend because of rumors-” 

“A-ah… thanks-” Clive said. “I think I could … I’m just bad at talking to women-” He said, and Luke nodded. “You should try talking to guys then-” He suggested, and Clive … nodded absently. “I don’t think guys would find me any less creepy … plus, I don’t know- I kind of like being alone, you know? Relationships are a lot of pressure, I always have to wonder if I’m doing or saying the right things, if I’m good enough, If I make them happy- then I’m usually the one that has to pay for everything too, and I’m usually broke so it’s not a good look. Then there’s holidays, What If I forget their birthday? Or our anniversary? If it even goes that far-” He started to ramble, and Luke spaced out … 

He eventually stopped Clive when he started pacing again, and let him know that he shouldn’t worry about it too much. There wasn’t anything wrong with being single …

“But, I’m sure a nice person could just forgive you for that stuff, and- There’s other things you can do without money- you can just watch tv at home ..” Luke said. 

He didn’t get too much time to elaborate, the bus was coming, it was so early today …

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke watched Clive, who sat at the bus stop, in the middle of the afternoon. Luke was on his way home, and he’d gotten pretty used to seeing him here at all times of the day. They’d walk to and from school, sometimes they’d even stop and Clive would get Luke breakfast when he had the money for it. 

Today felt weird though … He was just sitting there, and the more Luke watched him, the more he started to realize he was … crying. He  _ was _ crying, past tense. The tears had long dried, leaving his face in a sort of hazy, puffy, red eyed mess. 

Luke approached him … and he started to get up so they could continue their walk, but Luke put a hand on his shoulder, and sat down next to him … 

They both just sat there, the sky was pink, the wind was still, the sidewalk was warm from the sun’s bright rays washing over it all day. The sun itself was nestled in the line between space and earth … and Luke was here. He put his hand on Clive’s back, giving him a few pats before Clive seemed to open up. 

“I- I just- Luke- “ He started, “every job I get it’s always the same, I work for a while around a few assholes, I get fired, I leave and get a new job, and then I get fired again-” He said. “I’ve got no money, no connections, I can’t pay my rent and I just-” Clive started to tear up again. “ I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to dump this all on you, I just wanted to walk you home like I always do-” He said, choking on his tears as he tried to stop them. 

Luke looked at him … and leaned over, letting his head rest on Clive’s arm, “I saw you on tv … when you were giving the news about the park-” He said, and Clive sniffled, Looking up at him. “I … I pointed at the screen, and I told my dad that I knew you, and that we were friends … He said you looked tired, but he respected that you still went to work and did your job. He said he appreciates people who work hard, and then he said I shouldn’t be talking to strangers …” Luke said. 

“ Then I told him about your life a little, and He just nodded, and said that- most good things are overlooked …” 

It was quiet … nothing but the sound of Clive crying, the gentle tap of his tears hitting the cement. Luke continued to rub his back, He didn’t mean to make him cry more, but these tears seemed so … different. Luke blushed a little, and leaned up, kissing his cheek. Clive buried his face in his arms then, and Luke watched as his ears slowly turned red. 

“Y-you don’t have to do something like that just because you feel bad for me … you should save it for someone you really like-” Clive mumbled, and Luke crossed his arms, “Maybe I really like you …” he said. “This felt like the perfect time! You were sad and you needed something to cheer you up, the perfect time for me to say I like you …” He said …

Clive chuckled, and lifted his head, wiping his face. He sighed, “you’re right … I did overlook you-” He said, “I didn’t even think of you- I’m sorry …” he said, and Luke looked up, wondering what he meant, before a pair of lips pressed against his own. It was quick … 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke yelled out Clive’s name, his stomach completely full of the other’s length as he gripped his couch’s cushions. They didn’t even make it to the bed, and Luke never went home, He let Clive carry him home, but by the time he got through the door, the both of them were just about ready to burst. 

Luke hadn’t ever felt anything like this in his life, laying on his face. Biting the couch cushions, drooling into them as he came for what felt like the tenth time. The tears couldn’t flow from his eyes any faster, he hiccupped, and moaned as Clive just fucked it all out of him. 

After only an hour, he was done, reduced to sobbing on the couch as the other took over him … and now Clive was groaning, splashing some weird liquid all over his school uniform … 

Clive’s apartment was so tiny, and it smelled … weirdly sweet, like candy. Luke could hear him breathing, he could hear him let out a sigh, and get up, walking off somewhere … Luke just laid there on the couch … His insides kinda hurt now, and he couldn’t feel his legs, but he could still feel Clive moving in him, and his stomach continued to throb whenever he thought about it.

Luke felt Clive pick him up, and pull his clothes off. At first he tried to fight off his hands, he was tired, and he just wanted to go to bed. 

“Cwive …” he mumbled, too blissed out to even hear the response he got. Clive was cleaning him off with a wet towel, and it felt weird. Luke tried pushing his hand away, but he persisted until he was clean. Clive left again for a little while, and when he came back, he wrapped Luke up in a blanket and picked him up, carrying him like a baby to his room. The walk felt slow, Luke could hear every single footstep on Clive’s old wooden floors, and the creak of the door as it opened. His room was small, nothing but a medium sized bed and a desk that was full of paper, too much paper. A lamp, stray clothes, Clive was kissing Luke’s face passionately as he brought him inside.

He laid Luke down on the mattress, and it creaked with his small weight … Luke fell right asleep … but Clive didn’t stay. He pulled away from him, a happy smile on his face as he watched Luke sleep. He walked out of the room, walking back until he got to the door. He shut it … and locked it from the outside. 

He couldn’t afford to lose such a good thing. 


End file.
